Moments
by Faye Loves Reading
Summary: Harry Potter a teenaged single father and his friends decide to move away from the sad memories and move to a small little town called Forks and meet a boy who looks like his lost lover Cedric from two years ago. Warning Harry/Cedric SLASH! MPREG!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Please remember I don't have a beta so please bear with me! Also this is a fanfic story that used to be called **His Last Words **but I'm upgrading my stories to make them go more smoothly that my last stories.

**Warnings : Slash, mpreg, teen parenting, don't like don't read and no flames!**

**Thank you**

At age fifteen Harry Potter was a single father of a newborn daughter. He didn't know what will come watching an innocent girl grow up without her other father. Harry didn't even had a chance to tell him about the baby.

She was named Lillie. Named after her two grandmothers, Lily Potter and Millie Diggory, who had both died by of Voldemolt's hands. But the girl looked so much like her father, her brown messy hair her pink lips.

Going through her curls hushing her to sleep. Lillie seemed to be crying for hours. Harry couldn't blame her. But he knew with Voldemolt gone life was going to get better.

But downstairs Ron Weasley and his father were crying and so was Hermione.

**Two Years Later…**

As the summer went by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius lived at Grimmauld Place. It wasn't the best place to live in, but it brought privacy for Harry and Lillie. Also Hermione liked living in a muggle community to at least have some of her old life back.

After Hermione found out that her parents had another daughter that was named Hermione, she decided it was best for her parents to know nothing of her. Sirius who was now free, took Hermione in as his own for he never had any children but his godson Harry.

With Harry, Hermione and Lillie, Sirius missed being a man who could do anything at anytime instead of buying nappies,"

Hermione slammed the front door, "I want to get out of here!" Hermione shouted as Harry came running from upstairs, Be quiet! Someone is trying to sleep!" Harry whispered harshly and before Hermione could say sorry the child started to cry. Harry groaned as he gave Hermione a harsh look.

"What's wrong with you Hermione?" Ron asked, "Is it the neighbors because we can get the muggle police." Hermione tried to smile. The neighbors have a son about Hermione's age and he's been trying to woo on her, which Ron the boyfriend disapproves.

"No but I feel we need to… move out. Maybe even this country!" Ron looked at Hermione oddly, "Why?"

"I hate it here! Full of depressing memories!"

"Why is Hermione upset?" Harry asked as he came downstairs with Lillie in his arms hushing her,

"Hermione hates it here and want to move out of the country because of depressing memories." Ron sighed, "I don't blame her, mate."

"Why?" Harry asked awhile he was cuddling his sleepy daughter, "Harry, have you ever thought that your fame isn't healthy for Lillie? I mean look at this place! It isn't even healthy to live in!"

Harry snorted slightly offended, "Yes but my fame wasn't meant to happen. If it wasn't for Voldemolt." If it wasn't was for Voldemolt, Cedric would be alive.

Hermione smiled with an apology, "I'm sorry Harry. But do you think moving out of the city live in bigger house and maybe even a yard where Lillie can run around in?"

She was right. It would be nice for Lillie to run around instead of Harry worrying about her falling of the stairs.

"Well I have 'Mione. But Lupin and Tonks are here and we can't just leave them!" Hermione sighed, "You know they can come with us! I heard that at Seattle, Washington the state that the corner right by Canada and Alaska? There is a Ministry of Magic also but it's more relaxed than here."

"And Mooney will have the wood. I heard with the volcanoes there are lot of trees so Lupin can go somewhere during full moon with all of those trees." Ron said.

"So how about you Harry, Lillie, are you up to it?" Ron asked. Harry thought for a moment. It would be nice for Teddy and Lillie to have a safer environment than here where Dumbledore is taking over control of the whole Ministry,

"Well,' Harry stopped, "Fine, but Hermione you know we have to go to a muggle high school if we do, we are still seventeen."

Hermione yelped for joy, "Oh, Ron! You can go to a muggle school!"

Ron smiled, "I suppose I talk to dad about it. He kind of wants to get away from sad memories so I suppose this can work and I always wanted to go to a muggle high school," added Ron

From the kitchen Sirius came to the stairwell finding the children talking awhile he was eating his bright red apple,

"What's going on?" asked Sirius, taking another bite of his apple. Ron smirked at Hermione,

"We were thinking about moving,"

"We as you two?" asked Sirius, "I don't think so! Your not even married yet!"

Hermione slapped her head, annoyed as Ron started to blush.

"No!" Harry chuckled, handing Lillie to Ron, "As the whole family. Us, Dad, the Lupins. Just move for awhile. Just get away from sad memories and make new ones. Besides it would be nice to not have Lillie surrounded by paparazzi,"

"Well I suppose it'll work." Sirius said, "Maybe I can finally marry and settle down myself,"

Ron smiled, "Sweet! Hey Harry since I'm carrying Lils about you call dad and see if he wants to join,"

Harry went to his bedroom were Lillie's toys dominated the room with a crib was by the window filled with muggle and magical stuff animals where, like a mountain.

Harry went through his muggle mobile contacts searching for 'Arthur'.

When Sirius was in hiding, Harry had no guardian who could take care of him. If he'd stayed with his mother's sister and her family he could've miscarry. So Arthur and Molly Weasley adopted Harry and took him as his own.

After Harry had Lillie he moved in with Sirius since Arthur was still mourning for his loss and barely could afford for himself and Ron alone.

Harry lost a sister and five brother as well a mother, he also lost Cedric. War is never kind.

_Contact: Arthur Weasley_

_Hey Dad! Come over on Lillie's b-day. Ron and I need 2 tlk 2 u!_

_ -Harry_

After hitting send, Harry went back to cleaning up Lillie's toys.

That next day Harry woke up extra early, to go on a run through muggle London and before Lillie wakes up he had to pack up more of Lillie toys.

Tomorrow is going to be her second birthday. Harry couldn't almost believe that she was turning two. Harry wanted to make this special. After all it was going to be her last time at U.K till she gets her Hogwarts letter.

At Harry's fifth year almost a few hours before Lillie was born Voldemort broke into Hogwarts and killed almost hundreds of innocent of people. Harry was surprised he made it out alive. Once he killed Voldemort with his own wand, Harry had his first contraction. A day later Lillie was born, she looked just like her other father. Harry never talked about Lillie's other father. He never wanted to he didn't wanted to go through the memories again it hurt Harry to talk about Ced…Cedric.

When Lillie woke up Harry got her ready but a muggle child leash on her. Lillie was a runner. When Lillie was just started to walk Ron and Hermione took Lillie to the park and when Ron went to reach his pocket to buy Lillie ice cream she was gone.

Awhile Harry was taking his O.W.L exam for Potions, Severus Snape and Arthur Weasley had to help Harry to find her.

When she was inside the playhouse.

So every since Harry made sure his daughter has a leash.

* * *

The alley was filled with people. It was so crowded you couldn't feel the wind passing by. Harry thanked the gods for bringing Lillie's leash slash backpack that looked like a owl.

"She's to much like you," Sirius chuckled as Lillie struggled to run away from her father, "Dada!" The little girl ran to the pet shop that was held in the corner of Diagon Alley pointing to the window.

Animals, even toads were being advertised at the window. Harry grinned,

"I think she's like Ced,"

Sirius bit his lip,

"Dada! Meow!"

Harry looked at this daughter pointing to the window which had a cat.

Lillie started to meow again, "Me wanna!"

Harry sighed, "Lillie you know we can't get kitty."

"Pwease, papa!" Lillie's eyes turned big and started to pout. Harry groaned silently, she was the puppy eyes at age one (well almost two in the next ten hours).

"A cat would keep me company when I'm nannying your daughter, Harry." Sirius said sarcastically. Harry picked up his daughter turning to Sirius,

"Sirius, Lillie has a fifty percent change of being a squid." Harry said, "So if I'm going to make sure my daughter fits in the muggle world I want her go to university. So I'm saving it up."

Sirius didn't looked to convinced.

"It's true Sirius. I've been saving muggle pounds since the day she was born. So the answer is no."

"I'll buy the beloved cat." Sirius smirked, Harry groaned,

"Fine but it better not do anything to my stuff!" Harry said strictly. Sirius picked up Lillie and went into the pet shop. Harry wasn't to happy. His daughter was going to be spoiled rotten by the time she grows up.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have beta so please bear with me! Sorry it took so long for the second chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Many people always wondered why Harry hated taking his daughter to the magical world. Mostly because Harry didn't want Lillie go through what he had to go through. Being famous and the paparazzi following everywhere you went was awful.

Also Lillie had a good change being a squib because before she was born, Harry was cursed by Voldemort and also by the pressure he went through caused Lillie to worn out her magic by protecting herself.

Also with Dumbledore trying to get Harry to terminate Lillie during the pregnancy, Harry went against the Headmaster and after graduation and never went back to the wizardly world. It reminded him of Cedric too much.

Really this was the first time Harry was in the wizardry world. Most men and woman already forgot about Harry Potter the boy-who-lived the widower.

After going to the bank to move his coins to Seattle, he met up with Lupin and Tonks for lunch about the move. Thank goodness it was the middle of February since most wizard and witches are at Hogwarts or south of Europe, so no one will find out about Harry's move,

"You want us to what?" the older man asked as Teddy his son was sitting on his lap playing with a copper spoon,

"Move with us to America. I think it'll be great for all of us to get away from this paparazzi and sad memories and the laws of magic is pretty much slack there."

Tonks grinned sadly, "But Harry, this is home. What if Lillie or Teddy have magic?"

"There's a school there, that teaches kids muggle and wizardry at age six to eleven. If they get the letter then we move back to the Britain."

Tonks and Lupin looked at each other and sighed,

"Okay, Harry" Lupin said, "Tonks and I talk about it and tell you tomorrow at Lillie's birthday. When are you planning one moving?"

"The fourteenth," answered Harry,

"Harry! That's in two days!"

Harry nodded, "I know but Hermione already signed up for a muggle high school up in a small town calls Forks. We have to be there on the seventeenth. I told her to wait but she wouldn't so..."

Tonks giggled, "Alright, Lupin and I talk about it and tell you tomorrow. Besides it would be nice to get bloody out of here and learn a new culture."

"Well Americans don't really have culture their it called the "melting-pot", Mione' says," Harry said, "I see you guys tomorrow, then?"

Tonks waved at the teenager, "Yep! See you tomorrow!"

Lillie Harry Cedric Edward Potter Diggory Cullen

Harry went home right after Sirius gave him an text that he and Lillie flooed home to have lunch with Ron and Hermione. The house was now covered in boxes that were packed with items and furniture they'll need.

"Hermione what are you reading?" Ron asked annoyed, Hermione sneered, "An American History book. We be taking U.S History they call it and I want to catch up and apparently today is Abraham Lincoln's birthday!"

"Who?"

"The sixteenth president,"

"A what," Ron asked, Hermione groaned, "It's a prime minister for muggles but in America they call it president,"

"Oh why you say so?" said Ron, "Oi mate! I thought you were dead? Where were you, Harry?"

"Oh I was talking to the Lupins to see how they felt about the move and they said they said they think about it."

"That's great!" cried Hermione, still engaged with the history document. Ron rolled his eye, "Well, I'm going to bed! Night!"

'Night!"

**Lillie Harry Cedric Edward Potter Diggory Cullen**

After hours, of the pain of contractions and pushing Harry finally hears his daughter first cry, "Congratulations Mr. Potter you have a baby girl!" cried Poppy. Harry was bawling with tears, "Cc…can I hold her?"

"Of course you can! Mr. Potter she we weights six pounds and five ounces which is small but she is very healthy." The tiny baby cried it's lungs out, "Shh, daddy's here, shh." Harry whispered softly. "Mr. Potter you have visitors, do you want to see them?"

"Yes please." Harry smiled

"Oh, Harry she's beautiful!" Hermione cried, "What are you going to name her?" Harry smiled down at the baby, "Well I was thinking Lily but Ced" Harry gulped he couldn't dare say his name, "Cedric's mum name is Minnie so I was thinking about Lily but with the 'ie' in the end." Hermione had tears, "Oh Harry that's wonderful!"

After Sirius, Ron, and Hermione left Harry held his little girl Lillie was holding his figure Harry kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Lillie Jean Diggory-Potter."

As he looked into her blue eyes Harry was in his fourth year again looking at Cedric's eyes,

"Harry, Love, you go you saved my life," Harry looked at his lover, "Ced, we can do it together," Cedric nod, "Fine," Harry started to count, "One, Two, Three!"

Cedric and Harry both made it to a graveyard, "It a portkey," Cedric awed, Harry's scar ached piercing through his head, "Harry is it your nightmare you've been having." Cedric cried to Harry.

Harry nodded with tears, "Cedric go to the trophy! Now! Leave! Or you'll die!"

"No! I'm not leaving you Harry!"

"Wormtail kill that boy!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Cedric! NOOOO!"

"Harry! Harry!" Harry woke up from hearing his god-fathers voice, "Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked softly. Harry could feel sweat coming down through his body. Of course Harry wasn't okay he had tears from crying in his sleep,

"I'm fine," Harry lied smoothly. Sirius frowned, "Harry, um I'm sorry,"

"Sirius, it's been almost three years now!"

"No! Not that! The cat I got for Lillie is cuddled up next to you," Sirius chuckled as Harry groaned and slightly pushed the cat off the bed.

"I thought I said to not have that bloody thing around me!"

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry mate, you won't when we move to Forks. Besides today's Lillie's birthday! Let celebrate!"

Harry grinned, "Man two years! Can't believe it, she's two. It only seemed like yesterday she was born,"

Sirius patted his godson's shoulder chuckling like a drunk man, "Yep! I'm going to get a cigarette want any?"

Harry shook his head, "No thanks. Is Hermione awake?"

"Yea! She's downstairs in the kitchen reading a Spanish book. I don't know how she does it. I can't even read that well."

**Lillie Harry Cedric Edward Potter Diggory Cullen**

Hermione was sitting on the kitchen table sitting on a box that said "books" on the side. It gave Harry the chills thinking that this would be his last day being here at England. Harry went to the fridge getting out some pancake mix for Lillie,

"So I see you getting ready for an American Muggle normal live." Harry said, smirking at his god-sister.

Hermione giggled, "Yep! So have you talked to Mr. Weasley yet? I hope he can move with us."

"I texted dad a few days ago and Ron said he talked to him yesterday. So far I've heard he's looking for a job at the Seattle Wiztech School, I hope he does get the job." Hermione bit her lip as she put the text book in the cardboard box.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, "Your eyes, you had a nightmare about Cedric last night did you?"

Harry nodded. Hermione was right, every time Harry had a nightmare about Cedric his eyes would water and look red,

"Yea, but it's alright."

"Harry you need to move on. Maybe find someone else?" Hermione cooed to her best friend.

"No!" cried Harry, "I'm not going to! Only Cedric, we... I just can't,"

Hermione frowned, "Harry, Lillie will need another parent. It'll not be healthy for her to have you depressed also what about siblings? I know you hated being the only child!"

Harry rolled his eyes as he started to stir the pancake mix, "For one, I won't be surprised if you and Ron have kids on your own soon. Also if Lillie wants a brother or sister that time will come when it comes,"

Hermione blushed deeply, "I assure you Harry Potter I won't even marry Ron at least till I'm thirty. I can't think about kids now!"

Harry smiled at the bashful teenager, "Whatever, I'm going to wake up Lillie and get her breakfast and then dad will be here."

Harry woke up his daughter and got her dressed in a overalls and fed her, her breakfast. When Arthur Weasley came over he announced that he did get a job at the Wiztech school at Seattle and Lupin and Tonks decided to come along with them.

Everyone seemed excited about this new journey awhile Teddy and Lillie both played with Lillie's new birthday toys.

"So, Lupin have you seen Snape at all?" asked Sirius as he grabbed some butter beer. Lupin nodded, "Yes, poor sod. The Healers says he might become blind soon and he's slowly dying by the venom from Voldemort's snake."

Arthur Weasley frowned, "I've started to take a liking in that man. Too bad we've all judged him. But I do believe he's been softer since Lillie came around."

"Yes!" said Harry almost laughing, "When I had potions last year he held Lillie for an hour talking to her! I thought Lillie was having a heart attack."

Ron and Hermione both laughed by remembering that day when Lillie wouldn't stop crying before class started and Severus Snape held her and she stopped crying. Severus believes he's excellent with children. But as the months went on he became mysteriously ill by the venom of the snake that big him awhile he was trying to protect Harry.

"Well mate, I guess this will be our last time being here together as a family at London for a long time." Ron said,

Harry smiled as Lillie climbed onto his lap, "Well looks like we're going to America, Lils."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Any ideas? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I took me so long to upgrade, I've been really busy. Also for a note this story is not a copy! I made this story a long time ago and I decided to make it have more conflict and better grammar. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Alice Cullen was extremely odd. Her goth black dress and Halloween jewelry seemed to be the opposite of her personality. She was outgoing, creative, and even optimistic. She was the most child-like in the family even though she wasn't the youngest in the family.

Like every one else in her family were all depressed and didn't say much. Besides, they were all at least a couple hundred years old. It seems to be impossible to tell a story since they all know each other so well that some one else would finish the story for them.

The youngest was the moodiest. He would spend most of his time in the basement playing piano or reading the newest history book about human and magical world. His name is Edward and his girlfriend, Bella. Then there was the other Cullen's, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Then their two adopted parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen.

Alice felt strange. She's been having visions of he younger brother and another boy holding hands. But, what about Bella? Bella was a huge improvement for Edward. Edward felt he had something living for, but Jasper knew it was just lust and no love in her heart.

"Sweetie, are you alright? You've been acting odd for a couple days," Esme said that night when everyone else went hunting for blood. Alice frowned,

"Do you like Bella?" she asked, softly feeling guilt inside. The mother shrugged with a small smile,

"Yes, she very lovely to us and to Edward, she loves him very much."

Alice bit her lip wishing she could just taste her own blood from her lips. She couldn't feel the difference between cold or hot,

"Now, darling," Esme said, softly, "Why are you asking?"

Alice shrugged, "Nothing, I just thinking." The native girl dashed to her room looking on the Internet for this human boy.

When the other Cullen's arrived Jasper could sense her feelings of anxiety and worry. He felt worried and something bad as going to happen. Edward was getting annoyed. He could read his family's minds and they were all worried about Alice.

The youngest boy dragged his sister to her room and forced her to sit on her navy blue love seat,

"Can you stop acting all crazy! Bella is even getting worried about you! I can read your mind, I know what your thinking!"

Alice began to tear up, "I believe he's your destiny. Your soulmate, he's hurt, Edward. Someone that you used to love that is aching. I mean this vision I can feel what he's feeling."

"But, Carlisle said that was my past!"

"Homosexual wasn't recognized in the nineteen hundreds unless you were some sort of wizard!" cried Alice, she stopped talking controlling her anger awhile and the said, "I've been doing some research on what I remembered seeing."

"I don't want to hear about it!" growled Edward, "I'm not attracted to men nor I want to be a wizard! I have Bella,"

Edward ran out of the bedroom running into the woods probably going to Bella's house. Alice started to water tears, most vampires can't cry tears. They only can feel emptiness in their souls.

* * *

Hermione and Tonks decided to go shopping with Lillie so Harry could have time to unpack, cook dinner, and get his school things ready. Arthur passed out on the couch over the drawing room, or living room whatever Americans call it.

Sirius for an hour now has been writing a letter in braille, "Why are you writing like that, Mr. B?" Ron asked as he was filling some papers for school. Sirius smiled softly,

"It's for Sev... Snape. He's slowly becoming blind and I need to make sure he's alright. Stupid Tom Riddle," he groaned.

"Err... alright.. umm... I'm gonna help Harry with dinner."

Ron ran to the kitchen finding that the soup was almost finished, "Hey, Harry?"

"Hmm?" Harry responded, awhile he was testing the flavor of his homemade broccoli soup,

"Do you think, Sirius and Severus have a thing? Like, feelings?"

Harry spit his soup right onto Ron's face, "MERLIN, HARRY!" The red haired teen screamed.

"Sorry, mate." said Harry, wiping the spit of broccoli soup with his towel out of Ron's face, "What was the question. I mean, don't joke like that again! Snape already liked my mum, don't say he fell in love with my god-dad!"

"I dunno, he's been acting really weird now these days and really out of it. I mean he's writing in braille!"

Harry sighed as he got bowls out of the door, "Well, if Sirius like Snape, that's fine with me."

Ron groaned, "So your okay with this? That'll mean Snape could end up being my father-in-law!"

Harry smiled, chuckling, "You really want to marry 'Mione?"

Ron blushed. He never really though about marriage. He's always been thinking about something else. Like rebuilding Hogwarts, funeral for his family, helping Harry with Lillie, and finishing school and dealing with his father who never really passed on the grieving of his wife, daughter and five sons.

So thinking about marrying never crossed his mind. He and Hermione act like a married couple anyway so why not?

"I mean not now... but soon." Ron said as his face turned redder than his own hair. Harry smiled at his brother,

"Whatever, can you help me getting the table setup I told Hermione I would make dinner perfect,"

"Sure," Ron and Harry got the table setup before the women of the house arrived. Harry hoped that moving to Forks was a good idea.

* * *

**Can't wait for Bella Swan and Harry Potter to meet! Please review! :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up that morning finding his daughter on the top of him giggling with only with her nappy on and Sirius was at the door smiling,

"Come on muggle, god-son of mine. School starts in an hour!"

Harry jumped out of bed and quickly got through a wash and was able to feed Lille breakfast before left. He was so worried about leaving Siruis alone with his daughter. Usually, Harry would leave Remus and his wife with Lillie but since they both got a job Sirius was the only option besides day-care (which is scary and expensive).

Ron got up late (as usual) and grabbed his last minute breakfast, "I'm driving!" Ron shouted, but sadly Harry and Hermione both yelled "NO!" since Hermione was the only one with a legal driver license.

When they left Harry gave his daughter a kiss on the head, but Lillie refused for her father to leave by yelling, "Dada!" and started crying. Harry's heart melted he couldn't possibly leave his daughter but Sirius was able to entertain the toddler and Lillie forgot that her father was even gone.

Hermione and the two boys got into the American style jeep that Severus nicely bought for them as a welcome gift for the new immigrant Americans and they drove to school (slowly and safely)

"By the way, 'Mione, I'm driving you guys to school. You drove twenty miles per an hour in a fifty miles per an hour lane!"

Hermione lips went narrow, "I'm just trying to be safe that's all." Ron laughed,

"Sure maybe we would get hit by some poor sod that decides to speed." Harry chuckled with Ron as Hermione snorted annoyed as she mumbled, "gits" and walked into the school.

The school was much smaller than Hogwarts for sure. Hermione tried to explain to Harry and Ron how some of her muggle friends went to a Catholic High School and it was about this size because most city schools were much bigger than this. (but not as big as Hogwarts)

Harry started to look around, "We need to get the office," he said mumbling, "we still need our lockers and need a tour around the school."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yes, they said the office is the middle of the school on the second floor."

Ron looked dumbstruck, "What's a locker?"

"I tell you later, when we get into the office you just need to smile and nod, okay, love?" Hermione said softly trying not to laugh. Ron nod and glared at his brother; Harry was smirking.

The office was small and a woman, who looked about middle-aged that had a cat sweater was standing at the desk with a smile, "Oh, you must be the new British clan!" she said, smiling.

"I'm Scottish," complained Ron, but the woman ignored him.

"Well, I'm Ms. Bean and if you have any questions just come to me."

"Yes, Mr. Bean, will we all be in the same classes?" asked Hermione. (Ron was still nodding and smiling).

"I'm afraid, I couldn't get Mr. Potter to be in any of your classes. The class are all full. But you to will have the same lunch and study hall with him."

Harry bit his lip nervously, "And how many classes are there? I heard that we have a blocked schedule?"

"Yes, you have five classes with study hall and lunch, a day. It says in your schedule paper that I've given you," the two nodded as Ron just kept on nodding and smiling,

"Um... Miss Black, is your friend okay?"

Harry jabbed his brother on the ribs, "Don't worry, he's just really shy." Ms. Bean raised her eye brow and nodded, smirking,

"All right. Have a good day! And welcome to the States!"

* * *

Harry looked down at his paper and searched for his locker. He could figure were 211b was, so he went a girl next to him,

"Umm, excuse me do you know where umm... Locker 211b is?" Harry asked to a girl. She was just few inches shorter than him.

"Oh, yah. That actually, right besides mine. Do you want me to show you?" the girl asked as she pointed to the stairs, "Um, sure thanks."

"Okay, umm and you are?"

"Harry, Harry Weasley." Harry reached for her hand as she reached back, "Nice to meet you, I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"Nice." Harry said, mumbling, "Are you from here,"

"No, I transferred last year from Arizona." Harry assumed it must be a state. He and his family still had to take the test to for sure to be true American citizen, "And were did you transfer from?"

"London. I lived in the eastern of Sussex of England with my family till my father and brother moved in with my god-father and god-sister,"

Bella nodded, she was so plain. She didn't really have any expressions, but she was very kind and did show him, his new locker. Harry remembered back at primary school when he had a locker instead of a dorm.

"So what class do you have?" the stolid girl asked.

"Huh... I have Herbo... I mean Biology II and um... French III after that."

Bella nodded. "I have Biology too. I guess I see you then,"

The class was fairly small Harry missed the bigger class back in Hogwarts there were about forty kids in that class. A dark adult came up to Harry,

"Hi! I'm Mr. Molina and you must be Harry Potter. Well um... Miss Swan isn't in class today so you can be with her biology partner Mr. Cullen. Harry turned around seeing empty chair and beside that chair was a very, very pale teenager. But he looked so much like... Cedric. Why?

Harry nodded daring to ask why Bella wasn't here. He just saw her a few minutes ago. Did she skip? Probably.

Harry softly made it to the black table watching the pale boy, "You must be that new British boy everyone's talking about," Cullen said sarcastically as Harry gave him a small grin, "I...uh, I'm really Scottish, but I was raised in London."

Cullen smiled, "So are you Harrison or Harry?"

"Call me Harry, please. I despise when people call me that. And you are?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

Edward grinned, it was the same grin. Is this Cedric? No he died about three years ago. Harry saw him die and saw him being buried. Edward pierced his lower lip,

"You look upset." It wasn't a question, but why was Edward asking all of theses questions,

"Oh... um... Nothing really it's just uh... I had a friend who passed a few years ago and that was his middle name."

Edward frowned, "My deepest apologies." Harry nodded and gave a small 'thanks' and went back to his notes as Mr. Molina started writing down on the chalkboard.

Harry just wanted to go home and be with Lillie. Why could've he just done that besides going to a muggle school. What was the whole point in that? It wasn't like he was going to muggle college anyway.

After class, Harry went back to his locker not finding Bella or Hermione or Ron. He narrowed his lips. The day isn't going as well as he'd hoped.

P.E class sucked. People wanted him to talk British the whole time when Harry done so well with the American accent. But when lunch came he met up with Hermione and Ron with some of their new friends.

"Hi Harry! How was school so far?"

Harry shrugged at his sister, "Fine, I suppose. How about you and Ron?"

Hermione giggled as she grabbed some of her carrots from the salad bar, "Good. I'm the smartest as usual but Ron's actually doing a good job of making new friends."

Harry grinned, "I'm glad he's doing well, I know he's been missing Neville, Dean, and Seamus lately,"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Do you want to meet some of my new friends?" Hermione asked, "Why, not?"

At the round table their was Mike Newton, Jessica, Eric, and Angela. They were also friends with this mysteries Bella Swan. Harry asked Mike about her,

"So why isn't she here, I saw her this morning."

"Oh," Jessica rolled her eyes, "She disappears in a middle of no where. Sometimes she doesn't come back for days. I mean every since she dated that Edward Cullen, dude."

Harry turned around seeing that Edward was looking at him. The pale boy eyes looked fury. "You know," Jessica grumbled, "He's looking at you like the way he did with Bella when they've met for the first time."

Hermione and Ron both remained pale and quiet, "Har.. Harry, he looks just like... Cedric." Ron cried. Harry stood up frustrated,

"I thought I told you to never say that name again!" Harry grabbed his jacket, "I'm going to the nurse."

* * *

"_**Har... Harry, he looks just like Cedric."**_

_**"I thought I told you to never say that name again!"**_

Edward seen that boy before. Everything was so familiar, the hair, the eyes, even the smell. The new boy, the British boy, Harry Potter. Jasper sighed,

"The boy is grieving, he lost a spouse I assume. He's ill, he's full of loss. I don't remember anything a battle but it seems that way."

Edward looked at his brother, "Jasper, he's the same way as Bella. I can't read his mind even this siblings. I know they're not human. Their magical but... I know it... I smelt it before."

Jasper frowned, "Talk to Carlisle after school, maybe he can help you."

"Why do I feel like this. Not even with Bella...I"

"Brother, like I told you before you and Bella, are nothing but lust and greed and power. With your feelings right now with the boy, is different."

Edward didn't have the power to ague about Bella, but Jasper was right, Harry was different. Even Jasper could feel that kindness of Harry Potter.

* * *

**Author Notes:I apologies for my delay of upgrading! I'll try better to at least upgrade a chapter a week! **

**just to make sure I did create His Last Words by: Millythe96 I'm rewriting pthe story to make more of a plot and a different twist in the end. **

**this is non-beta so please bear with me! If you see something just pm me and I fix it! **

**thanks! :-) **


End file.
